


Not a Flicker

by Gabubu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Depression, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Helplessness, Hurt, Loss of Bending, Makocentric, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloved hands pierced into his skull. Something reached into his soul, his being: clasped an essence of himself and tore it from his soul, shrapnel clouding him and the fingers of the Taker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be after a discussion about Mako losing his bending at Gaia's LoK forum a long time ago.

Gloved hands pierced into his skull. Something reached into his soul, his being: clasped an essence of himself and tore it from his soul, shrapnel clouding him and the fingers of the Taker. Immeasurable pain flooded all, blinding light and harrowing darkness impacted his vision simultaneously. The heat, his fire- his life, melded into the metallic hands of the Taker. He tasted invisible blood, felt invisible bruises and ached as emptiness overtook him. Slumped forward, he blankly ceased to be.

For a moment. Hearing registered an evil cackle escaping from the hooded, masked man. From the Taker of his lifeline, his spiritual blood. He'd permanently subdued another.

Sadness overtook, overwhelmed, flooded. Gone was the marrow in his heart, the pulsing in his soul. Eradicated law fire, wispy, weak embers of smoke rose pathetically. The villain, amused, spoke grandiosely of a future for the enamored masses, for the stupid, stupid masses. Anger recoiled inside, the fuel for fires gone. The grip of his fists yielding nothing.

Now not a flicker, not a tendril of spicy smoke- not a rush or wave of heat erupted from him. Nor would it again.

Despair took hold, deeply entrenching itself where the fire used to roam, as the embers of his life grew cold and almost damp with depression.

His vision waned: it came and went in flashes. The firebender succumbed to darkness, falling deeply.

X

Fear. Apprehension, worry. Searching, the Kin crept, danced with earth, subdued. The Friend splashed, burned, pounded alongside. Their arrival:

Late.

X

Drowsy brother on his shoulders, tears running tepid down his face, the Kin escaped wordlessly. The friend unleashed a fury: the ground rumbled, tumbled and turned, cliffs appearing and disappearing. Water soaked the masses, almost drowned. Fire scorched and burned relentlessly, and wind whipped, tearing.

A cry: resounding scream pierced the audience. Inhuman, superhuman: it growled in power and anger. Momentarily awed beyond sound.

X

Emptiness. Void. Slumped against the wall, ignoring the view of Yue Harbor, languished the former bender. Stains of sleeplessness marred transparent, pale flesh. Tousled hair grumbled its existence. Blank eyes saw nothing. Suddenly foaming into a rage, a series of fire-moves cascaded from the zombie-like man. Where flames should be nothingness remained. A heart broke again.

And again.

He ate not, spoke not. Shrouded in the sparse haven, he withered and withered further into nothingness.

For what use is a useless man? What purpose does he he hold, if he cannot work to protect his kin? What is his reason to live, if he cannot protect his love? His friends?

What niche does he encompass, if he cannot fight? Cannot raise a finger against the enemy of nature: of balance? Cannot feel the surge of energy granted by vengeance?

Fitful, haunting sleep smothering at times, images of coldness piercing and taking, raping any progress.

Nothing. All sobs purged, all tears evaporated: the mess took up space and resources. Not a flicker within his eyes.

X

Worried glances wafted at the closed, silent door. Tears poured, substitutes for he whose reservoir lay empty. Innocence torn from the earthbender, responsibility settled in his shoulders. Steel resolve implanted into the Master. Plots hatched in the intended's mind.

Mako's rescue: in order. As is: he lay, salvaged, limp. And not a flicker flashed upon his passionless, devoid eyes. Not a flicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you tearbending yet?


End file.
